New members of the Shichibukai
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Lame title I know. What would happen if Law and Luffy are new members of the Shichibukai. Happens around the war at marineford. LawXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**New Shichibukai**

_Vampire Revan: Vampire Revan here; I just found out that Trafalgar Law has become a member of the Shichibukai and this got me thinking of doing this story during the battle with Luffy, Kidd, and Law against the marines on Sabaody. Shichibukai Karina appears and asks Law and Luffy to come with her to Marineford for something; as you can see in the title about what is going to happen. I only own Karina and this story._

The battle on Sabaody was about to begin Law, Luffy, and Kidd were facing off against a load of marines outside the human auction house.

"I'll handle this; you two stay back" Kidd said holding out his arms stopping Law and Luffy for joining in the battle.

"Don't order me around" Law said with a frown on his face. Luffy had a frown on her face seeing something run through the marines.

"It's my sister!" Luffy said smiling.

"SISTER!" everyone shouted as they saw a purple blur coming to a stop near Luffy sending Kidd flying into a tree. There stood Karina in her black strap top showing her curvy body with her purple cape on her shoulders; and her blood red trousers, and purple boots.

"How can see be her sister Strawhat-ya?" Law said looking at Karina taking in her appearance.

"We grew up together" Karina said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Karina?" a marine said looking at Karina's back.

"The reason why I'm here is for Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law; because Fleet admiral Sengoku wants to see them at Mariejois where he meets with the Shichibukai" Karina said looking at Law and Luffy "He wants you two to become members of the Shichibukai because two members have left"

Law had wide eyes, while Luffy frowned thinking of something.

_Vampire Revan: Cliff hanger. Wonder what's going to happen now that Luffy and Law are going to be members of the Shichibukai._

_Please R&R._

_And if you wondering which two Shichibukai have left please send review or PM me with your answer. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Clueless Luffy and questions**

_Vampire Revan: Here's a new chapter to new members of the Shichibukai._

_As the title says Luffy doesn't know what a Shichibukai is and Law asks Karina why them two._

_I only own Karina._

"What's a Shichibukai?" Luffy said with a puzzled look on her face.

Everyone anime style dropped to the floor; with Karina on top of Law. Law had wide eyes again, he felt himself get a bit hard because Karina was moving trying to get off of him. Karina looked at Luffy.

"Luffy you should know what a Shichibukai is. You fought Crocodile and you travelled with Mihawk when you were going to defeat Crocodile" she said getting up from Law.

"Now I remember! Didn't you tell me that they call you government dogs?" Luffy said not noticing that Karina bared her fangs at Luffy.

"Why are Strawhat-ya and I going to be Shichibukai?" Law said getting up from the floor and picking up his sword.

"Well Gecko Moria quit because you defeated him Luffy" Karina said looking at Luffy who titled her head to the side. Karina sighed and continued, "And Doflamingo is in Impel Down"

"What that giant leek?" Luffy said finally remembering Moria.

"Yeah... Moria" Karina said sighing again at her sister's stupidity.

"You must know Karina that Straw-hat Luffy punched one of the World Nobles" the captain of the marine said glaring at Karina.

"Why did you do that for?" Karina said looking at Luffy.

"My mermaid friend got sold into slavery; and that noble shot my friend Hachi" Luffy said with tears filling her eyes.

"The only one at fault here is the World Noble" Karina said showing her scary face to the marines who backed away from her.

"So shall we go then?" Luffy said grinning at Karina.

"Shouldn't you two tell your crew that you are leaving them?" Karina said pointing to the people who were coming out of the auction house.

Luffy ran up to her crew and said, "I'm going with my sister Karina! I'm going to become one of the Shichibukai!"

Zoro frowned and said, "I knew we couldn't trust you"

Sanji looked at Zoro and said, "Who's we? Chopper and I are glad that Luffy is going with her sister"

"That's right you wanted to hurt her!" Chopper shouted running off to Karina with tears in his eyes.

"I'll escort you to your sister" Sanji said holding out his hand for Luffy to hold. Luffy took his hand and both walked back towards Karina.

Law casually walked up to his crew and said, "Bepo you are in charge now because I'm going to join the ranks of Shichibukai"

Bepo just nodded and watched his captain walk over to Karina.

"So we ready to go?" Law said looking at Karina.

"Yes we will be going" Karina said nodding her head, she turned to Chopper and said, "Wait for Even to come and pick you up along with Hachi and the mermaid"

Chopper nodded walking back to the others.

"Sanji will you escort us on our journey?" Karina said smiling a little.

Sanji smiled and said "Of course I will, Karina-sama"

So everyone walked towards the place that had the marine ship that brought Karina to Sabaody.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. And I just gave away the two Shichibukai who are not present anymore. Jimbei is still Impel Down and Ace is not going to be executed yet because no one is going to tell Luffy that her brother is in Impel Down._

_Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The journey and eating contest**

_Trafalgar Law: Law here; I'm introducing this chapter because Vampire Revan is having a break from doing the intros to her story._

_As the journey to Mariejois is going smoothly; Luffy gets into an eating contest with a vice admiral._

_Vampire Revan just wants to point out that this is before the 2 year time skip where I become a Shichibukai; and about me collecting 100 pirate hearts to join the Shichibukai is going to be a mission with Karina._

_Vampire Revan only owns Karina and this story._

Karina and the others walked towards the ship that brought her to Sabaody, to get the two new Shichibukai. "Hey! Karina. Are we there yet? I'm hungry!" Luffy said as her tummy mad a huge rumbling sound.

"When we get to the ship you can eat, Luffy" Karina said looking over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah I can have meat" Luffy said running past Karina.

"Oi, Luffy you don't know the way!" Karina shouted running to catch up with Luffy.

"Wait for us!" Sanji said running after Karina with Law after him.

Luffy kept running until she ran into Vice Admiral Yamakaji who caught her before she fell to the ground.

"So you are one of the pirates who are going to be a Shichibukai, Straw-Hat Luffy?" Yamakaji said putting Luffy on the ground. Luffy just nodded her head and turned around to see her sister, Sanji, and Law running towards her.

"Sanji go back to Chopper and wait for Even to pick you two up along with the mermaid and Hachi" Karina said looking at Sanji who nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

Karina and Law both walked up to Yamakaji and Luffy who was still staring at Yamakaji thinking of what to call him.

"Cheshire cat" Luffy shouted pointing to Yamakaji.

Karina just looked at Luffy along with Law with wide eyes.

Yamakaji just smiled at Luffy and said, "I like it" causing Karina and Law to anime drop.

"Karina get up from the floor and show these two to the bedrooms" Yamakaji said as Karina got into a kneeling position.

Karina walked up to Luffy and dragged her way from Yamakaji with Law walking behind them towards the marine ship that was heading to Mariejois.

**On the ship**

Karina dragged Luffy to a door that said guest bedroom; she opened the door and told Luffy that this was going to be her room during the journey. Luffy just nodded and run to the bed and jumped on it.

Just then Yamakaji walked towards Karina and Law and said, "Trafalgar Law will share with you Karina; because the room you have is big enough for you two"

Karina just nodded and dragged a wide eyed Law towards the room that she's sleeping in that was next to the room Luffy is in.

"I'll send an ensign to bring you to the kitchen/dining room to have dinner" Yamakaji said looking at Karina who nodded her head while Luffy said, "I'm hungry now!"

Yamakaji just shook his head and walked away towards the captain quarters.

Luffy walked into Karina's room and said, "Can you tell me about the other Shichibukai?"

Karina nodded her head and said, "You've got Mihawk who you've met before on two occasions. Once when your former swordsman and first mate challenged him to a fight and lost" Karina stopped to look at Luffy who had a frown on her face.

"And what was the other occasion?" Law said looking at Karina.

"It was during when Luffy and her crew escorted Princess Vivi to her kingdom to stop Crocodile" Karina said looking at Law.

"That bastard got what he deserved for hurting Vivi" Luffy said with a growl.

"As for the other ones you've got Bartholomew Kuma who is very silent but talks a little; your crew encountered him at Thriller Bark with you being out cold, Luffy" Karina said frowning a little as Luffy had a clueless expression on her face.

"Then you got Boa Hancock who hates men; she has a snake with her at all times. You've got Jimbei who is a Fishman. Then you've got me your sister who is on par with Mihawk at swordsmanship" Karina said as she finished explaining about the Shichibukai.

Just then an ensign came into the room and said, "I'll be the one escorting you to the mesh hall for dinner"

On hearing about food Luffy grabbed the ensign and said "Take me to the food!"

The ensign nodded and took Luffy towards the food. Karina and Law followed them after Karina gave a chuckle at the ensign's shocked face.

**Mess Hall**

They made it to the mess hall where the food was on the table, a whole lot of meat, roast parsnips, and a whole lot of other food.

Luffy sat down on one of the chairs already going for the meat, Karina and Law sat together away from Luffy who was stuffing her face with meat.

Yamakaji saw this and decided to engage in an eating contest with Luffy.

Karina and Law ignored the contest and ate the food that they chosen.

**20 minutes later**

Luffy stopped eating because her tummy was full and Yamakaji passed out after eating all that he could.

Karina and Law retired to their room not long after the eating contest.

"That was weird" Karina said as they got into the room. Law just nodded and tried not to think of what Luffy ate.

"You know Luffy is going to be sick after eating all of that" Law said removing his hoodie, and putting it on one of the chairs that was in the room.

"Luffy is in safe hands; because most of the marines are medics on this ship" Karina said removing her cape and the top half of her clothes.

"So, how long till we get to Mariejois?" Law said removing his shoes and trousers.

"About 3 days I think" Karina said removing her shoes and trousers and putting on some boy shorts that she brought with her.

"So how did you become a Shichibukai?" Law said getting into the double bed.

"Shopped some of my crew who were getting at little out of hand" Karina said with a smile on her face as she got into the bed. She turned to Law and said "Good night"

Law said good night to her and both of them were asleep.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. And thanks Law for doing the intro and disclaimer._

_Law: No problem._

_Vampire Revan: So there's chapter three. _

_Oh and about Karina shopping some of her crew to the marines is because her first mate wanted to be the captain. Him and the others are already executed and won't be mentioned ever again._

_Please R&R _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Annoy Karina time**

_Luffy: Luffy here. Welcome to the next chapter! As the title says I get to annoy Karina when she's sleeping. Please keep an eye out for some Lion King 3 parts._

_Vampire Revan only owns Karina and this story._

Karina and Law were sound asleep in the double bed they were sharing.

Luffy was in her room on the ship asleep when she woke up suddenly and walked into the room that Karina and Law were in.

"Karina, Karina I gotta go" Luffy said shaking Karina trying to get her up.

"Go where?" Karina said in her sleep.

"You know...Go!" Luffy said doing a little dance.

"Oh go" Karina said realizing what Luffy was going on about.

Karina got out of bed and told Luffy to follow her.

Luffy went to the toilet, washed her hands and came back to Karina who she followed back to her own room.

Karina got back into the bed and Law had one eye open looking at her; Karina smiled and went a bit closer to him.

"Karina" Luffy said looking at Karina not realizing that both Law and Karina were getting closer together.

"Again?" Karina said with wide eyes.

"No. Thirsty" Luffy said panting.

Karina nodded her head and got out of bed again, Law looked at her and said, "She'll get you up again"

Karina walked with Luffy to the kitchen to get Luffy some water. Both walked back to their rooms.

Karina got back into bed not bothering to go back to sleep because Luffy had to go again. So Karina took Luffy back to the toilets; both of them went back to their rooms.

Karina was about to go back to sleep when Law tapped her shoulder, she looked at Law with a curious face.

"Karina cuddle with me" Law said with a smile on his face. Karina nodded and snuggled up to Law and both of them went to sleep.

Until Luffy came into the room and said, "I had a nightmare"

Karina looked at her and allowed Luffy to get into the bed with Law and her.

Luffy kicked Karina and Law out of bed when she was moving about trying to get comfy.

"Might aswell sleep on the floor" Karina and Law said together, both looked at eachother and smiled before going back to sleep.

All three of them fell asleep waiting till they get to Mariejois.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. And Thanks Luffy here's your meat._

_Luffy: Meat._

_Vampire Revan: Next chapter will have the arrival to Mariejois._

_Please R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

**Arrival to Mariejois**

_Vampire Revan: Here's chapter five._

_As the title says Karina and the others are near enough to getting to Mariejois, let's just say Luffy gets scared by Yamakaji and goes into the sea, Karina goes after her; and Smoker appears giving Luffy the kiss of life and they finally get to Mariejois._

_I only own Karina and this story._

The boat ride to Mariejois was soon coming to an end, Luffy was wondering if her gramps would be there; she hoped not because her gramps assaulted her at a young age of nine. She winced when she touched the bruise on her side where her gramps held her in place when he assaulted her at Water Seven.

Trafalgar Law was thinking about how his crew was getting on without him, he knew that Bepo could handle it for a time but it looked like it will have to be disbanded.

Karina just hoped Sanji and Chopper made it to her former crew that was being led by her adopted son Ienzo, she didn't like Zoro because she walked in on him feeling Luffy up when Mihawk and her went to help Luffy defeat Crocodile. She was glad that Luffy was joining the Shichibukai.

Yamakaji poked his head in to the room and said to Karina "We will be reaching Mariejois soon better get ready"

Karina nodded and got up to find Law and then she would get Luffy. She found Law looking out to sea; she walked up to him and looked out to sea as well.

"Thing about your crew you left behind?" Karina said looking at Law.

"Just wondering how my first mate Bepo is doing" Law sighed looking at Karina.

"My crew is being led by my adopted son Ienzo" Karina said thinking about her crew.

"Must be hard having your son leading your crew" Law smiled getting closer to Karina.

"He's four years older than Luffy and he can hold his own in battle" Karina said looking at Law.

Law moved closer to Karina and brought his face close to hers and both of them kissed very passionately.

"You two stop kissing it is disgusting" Luffy said making a face.

Karina turned to Luffy and stuck her tongue out to Luffy who stuck hers out to Karina.

"Now that is childish, Karina" Yamakaji said as he was behind Luffy.

Luffy jumped and went over the side; Karina screamed and dived in after her.

"Karina forgot that she has consumed the Cat Cat Fruit: White Tiger model when she started her pirate journey" Yamakaji said as three marines went in after Karina and Luffy.

"Thought so after all she was purring; when we were sleeping" Law said getting worried about Karina.

One marine got Karina out of the water; and the other two marines got Luffy out.

Law walked towards Karina's prone form and started to do mouth to mouth on her. Karina coughed and spat water in Law's face; Karina looked at Law and smiled.

"Let's get you some dry clothes" Law said kissing Karina on the lips.

"Luffy isn't breathing" a marine said checking Luffy's breathing.

"Call Smoker maybe he can get Luffy to breathe" Karina said as she got lifted up by Law and he took her back to the room they shared.

A Marine went to call Smoker to tell him what happened. Yamakaji was in complete shock that he scared one of the new Shichibukai and that she would die; he went to his room to think.

Karina got into clean clothes and both Law and she sat on the bed, Law rubbed Karina's back and she started purring again. That got a chuckle out of Law and Karina turned around and kissed Law on the lips.

Law got a hold of Karina and both of them kissed each other more roughly and were about to go further till a marine came in to the room and said "Smoker is here and he's giving Luffy the kiss of life"

Karina got off of Law and pulled Law off of the bed and both of them went to see how Smoker was getting on with getting Luffy to wake.

When they got there they saw Luffy and Smoker kissing each other and running their hands up each other's arms.

"And you told me and Law to stop kissing" Karina said smiling.

Luffy just turned to Karina and smirked before going back to kissing Smoker.

"Might as well come with us to Mariejois, Smoker" Karina said as Smoke gave her the thumbs up.

**30 minutes later **

They finally made it to Mariejois where Fleet Admiral Sengoku waiting for them.

Luffy had Smoker's coat around her shoulders and her hat on her head.

Karina had her clothes on that she had on when she met Luffy and Law at Sabaody.

Law had his clothes on minus his hoodie.

"So these are the two who are going to be new Shichibukai" Sengoku said looking at Luffy and Law. Sengoku walked back in to the palace.

"Well shall we go then?" Karina said as Law and the others followed her in.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. So Luffy and Smoker are going to be an item._

_Can't Law and Karina get some time on together to make love? Not if people get in the way._

_Garp will make an appearance and Luffy is going to tell everyone that Garp was assaulting her._

_Please R&R. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Luffy spills the beans and news about Ace also another new Shichibukai**

_**Vampire Revan: Here's chapter six! **_

_**As the chapter says Luffy tells everyone Garp assaulted her on Water Seven and Sengoku asks Garp to leave. Luffy finally finds out that Ace would be executed at Marineford; and another new Shichibukai.**_

_**I only own Karina and this story.**_

Karina, Law, Luffy, and Smoker walked down the hall to the place where the Shichibukai were meeting.

When they got to the room, Mihawk was the only one in the room with some of the marines; he was sitting on the seat he normally sits in with his legs on the table. Kuma was still at Sabaody, and with Karina, Law, and Luffy being other Shichibukai present there was four members.

"We have two new members to add to the Shichibukai joining us" Sengoku said looking at everyone in the room.

"The surgeon of death Trafalgar Law and Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy" Karina said with her arms around Luffy and Law.

Luffy saw Garp get up and she ran straight to Smoker who she had in a really strong hug.

Mihawk seeing this and the angry look in Karina's eyes put his black sword out to stop Garp from getting any closer to Luffy.

"Luffy has Garp ever assaulted you in any way?" Mihawk said looking over his shoulder at Luffy who looked at Mihawk.

Luffy just nodded her head and said, "He assaulted me when I said I wanted to be a pirate. Then when I was at Water Seven he took me away from my crew and raped me!" she buried her face in Smoker's chest after saying this; it took the efforts of Sengoku and Law to stop Karina from murdering Garp.

"Smoker get Luffy to a medical room and have one of the medics see if she has any bruising and if she's expecting or not" Sengoku said letting go of Karina who fainted to the floor with a thud.

"Has Karina got a room here?" Law said picking Karina up and holding her close to him.

Kuma came in with a shackled Kidd over his shoulder; hearing Law asking anyone if Karina had a room here, he grabbed Law and took him to the room that Karina has when the meeting gets long and all of the Shichibukai had to stay over in Mariejois.

"Karina doesn't usually faint, this is a first" Kuma said as he pointed to the door that had pictures of Law naked on it.

"That's Karina's room; you will be in there with her. Kuma's room is next door if you need anything come to Kuma. Kuma will help" Kuma said disappearing with Kidd back to the meeting room.

Law just looked at the door to Karina's room and thought '_When she wakes up I will so her a good time_' feeling himself get hard at the thought.

**Karina's room**

He opened the door and gave a small chuckle at Karina's room; it was covered in near enough pink and silver everywhere except for the floor.

The bed was pink with silver sheets on; he put her down on to the bed and removed her top.

Karina woke up and saw Law and said, "What are ya doing?"

"I saw the pictures of me naked on your door and I wanted to punish you" Law said kissing Karina on the lips.

Karina melted into the kiss and started moaning as Law grounded his erection into her core.

Just then Stainless knocked on the open door peeked in then had a massive nosebleed at seeing a topless Karina; he recovered a bit and said, "You two are needed in the meeting; it's about discussing the execution of Portgas D. Ace"

Law got off of Karina; he was still erect and was thinking of something to cover it with something.

"I could sit on your lap to cover that up" Karina said putting on a top that said 'White Tiger' and had a picture of a tiger cub underneath it.

Law just smiled and both of them went into the meeting room; not before saying pervert to Stainless.

**Meeting Place**

Karina saw that Luffy sat closer to Mihawk's right side, Smoker was sitting next to Luffy with his arm around her.

Kuma was sitting on Mihawk's right with a very grumpy Kidd sitting next to him.

"Karina you forgot that you had to get the captain of the Kidd Pirates to be one of the Shichibukai as well?" Sengoku said looking at Karina who gave a weak smile at Kidd.

Law dragged Karina to a chair next to Smoker; he sat on the chair and put Karina on his lap.

"Now that we are all here; apart for Garp who is being questioned by Kong-" Sengoku said before being interrupted.

"King Kong?" Karina said with a clueless look on her face that was replaced by a look of pleasure when Law rubbed her tummy.

"No; the commander-in-chief Kong" Sengoku said face palming.

"Oh" Karina said finally remembering Kong.

"We are going to discuss the positions that you Shichibukai would take in this war" Tsuru said looking at the Shichibukai.

"And that is" Luffy said with a clueless look on her face.

"We are going to execute Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard will come to Marineford; and it's going to be war" Sengoku said not noticing the shocked look on Luffy's face.

"WHAT!" Luffy shouted causing everyone to look at her.

"You can't do that to my brother!" Luffy said with tears in her eyes. Smoker got up and pulled Luffy closer to him and both of them walked out of the room.

"I just hope that you know what you are doing" Karina said getting off of Law.

Law got up from the chair and both of them went back to Karina's room.

Sengoku sighed and said, "Meeting dismissed"

Everyone got up and went to their rooms; but Kidd had to share with Kuma, much to Kidd's dismay.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. So as you can see Kidd is a member of the Shichibukai as well; because Blackbeard is in Impel Down also._

_Please R&R._


End file.
